Move a Little Closer
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: Every time Ed and Ling meet, they end up fighting. Winry can't help but watch and wonder if Ed wants to take that passion a bit further. Like between the sheets. She'll just have to do some convincing, because she's pretty sure Ling wouldn't mind at all. Ed/Win/Ling


_AN: Written for the prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Winry/Ling, Winry has to do a lot of talking to convince Ed. Ling, of course, is up for anything. I've been doing a lot of short prompt fills lately..._

* * *

The first time she met Ling after the war, Winry wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He acted silly, ate anything he could get his hands on (even more than Ed did), and he pissed Ed off enough that she wanted to hit them both with a wrench for some goddamn peace and quiet. She didn't begrudge his companion's proper automail maintenance; Lan Fan was at least polite about invading her home.

The second time she met Ling she wondered if she would have to hit him with a wrench for honing in on her boyfriend. Because their arguments were starting to look a lot more like pigtail pulling the more she saw them interact…and Ling took every opportunity to make Ed get physical, even if it was a fist to the face.

The third time… The third time she met Ling he was sparring with Ed. Shirtless. For a moment she let her mind wander to if Ed took his shirt off too. Objectively, they were both very attractive individuals. Fit. …Currently covered in a thin layer of sweat while muscles shifted under skin in some deadly, balanced dance. Winry was going to have to reexamine a few things. Like if Ed and Ling would be willing to test their flexibility together in other ways…

To be perfectly honest, she checked with Lan Fan before she mentioned anything to Ed. And definitely before she spoke to Ling. Lan Fan's answer had been essentially "A prince can choose his bedfellows at his own discretion" and that had been that.

Ed… Well, Winry knew Ed, but sometimes the difference between _like_ and _irritated by_ could be thin and tip in a billion different directions at any moment. Her relationship with him had always had bickering at its center. Probably the only person Ed didn't constantly argue with was Al. Observing Ed with Ling though? She was pretty sure there was some interest there, even if it stemmed from a more rivalry centered basis. He took too much pleasure in invading Ling's space for there to not be something going on. Ling obviously felt something similar back or he wouldn't keep provoking Ed to the point where Ed invaded back. And Winry was fairly sure he'd shown interest in her before, at least aesthetically. So it could work. Just…Ed.

* * *

She cornered him when she was working on his automail leg. He had one working leg so he couldn't run away. He looked like he was tempted to try hopping when she set aside her tools though.

"Ed."

"What?" His arms crossed, his shoulders rose, and his jaw got that tight, stubborn tilt it had when he was bracing himself for something he didn't want to hear.

"What do you think about Ling?"

"Whaaa?" Ed scowled. "What about that idiot prince?"

"Do you find him attractive?" She watched Ed's face go blank, then pale, then bright red. Interesting.

"No! He's an idiot and a pervert and…and he's _Ling_!" Ed threw his arms out in some sort of emotional gesture that was probably meant to mean something negative. It mostly just looked frustrated. "What the hell gave you the idea that I found him attractive?"

Ed's eyes were narrowed dangerously, like he thought someone was spreading cruel rumors against him. Winry picked up one of the smaller wrenches and fiddled with the screws holding the knee plate on Ed's leg. "Nothing."

"It was that Mei kid, wasn't it."

Winry rolled her eyes. "Mei hasn't said anything. And she isn't out to get you," she said fast before Ed could start in on his usual list of complaints. "I just noticed you always end up in each others' personal space whenever he visits," she said as casually as she could. Which wasn't very as she couldn't tear her eyes off a grease-stained bolt.

Ed was silent.

She risked a glance to see if it was apoplectic-silent or horror-silent. Instead she found Ed's face twisted with a mix of emotions. He let out a breath.

"I kind of want to yell but… Win, you get that every time he visits he ends up with a fist to the jaw, right?"

"Yeah." Winry twiddled the wrench between her hands.

"And he's a guy."

"And?"

"And…" Ed scowled. "And we're always fighting."

"And you still argue with me on a daily basis," Winry pointed out.

"Are you trying to get me to argue now?" He pointed to his leg. "Because you have the advantage."

Winry snorted. "I always have the advantage. You don't see me ducking wrenches."

"You're the psychotic violent automail freak!"

"And you poke at Ling just as much as he pokes at you!"

"What the hell does Ling have to do with our relationship?"

"Nothing, but maybe he could!"

Ed stared. Winry stared back. His mouth opened, closed, and Winry wondered if she had misread everything after all. Then Ed's face turned even redder than when he had kind of sort of proposed (was it a proposal if they weren't even officially engaged?) and Winry knew she couldn't have been completely wrong. Because blushing meant he was picturing something that had him flustered.

"Did you just suggest having a threesome with _Ling?_" Ed squeaked.

"Yes," Winry said decisively ignoring the warmth of her own cheeks.

"Ling."

"Yes, Ling."

"But he's…"

"Well muscled, flexible, attractive, skilled?"

Ed blinked rapidly. "He's…Ling… He's an idiot with no personal space or property understanding that pulls out sh-short jokes because they piss me off."

"An ally, a friend, a sparring partner?"

"What the fuck, Winry, it's Ling."

Winry stood up and marched over to Ed. He leaned back in the chair, hands up in bewildered surrender, eyes flicking to where his leg was still in pieces. "I've been watching the two of you spar every time he's been here since the war. You've checked him out at least one of the times he fought shirtless. And you can't tell me you didn't almost kiss him when he pinned you against the house."

Color flooded back to Ed's face. "Th-that…you…"

"The idea of you two making out is hot." Her face was burning but she had crossed the point of no return. She might as well be blunt. "The idea of being between you as you kiss over my shoulder is even hotter."

"Well it's not happening!" Ed flailed his arms. "It's _Ling_ and I'm dating _you_ and—!"

"Ed." Winry hefted one of her larger wrenches. "Think about it."

For once Ed was silent for the remainder of the time she worked on his leg. She could feel him turning things over in his head, watching her and trying to figure out how they had ended up in this position. She let him think. After all, there was always time to pounce on him later to try again. Lan Fan wasn't due for another visit for another few weeks.

* * *

"Just because Ling's hot doesn't mean—!"

"Ha!" Winry crowed. "You just called him hot!"

"No I didn't…shit."

Winry grinned.

* * *

"Lan Fan approves."

Ed chokes on his coffee, almost spitting it all over the kitchen table. Winry sips hers innocently as Al and Granny watch the two of them like they're a particularly interesting play. "You _asked_ Lan Fan?"

"I wasn't going to suggest anything unless I thought it would be accepted."

"How are you not missing a limb?"

Winry took another sip of her drink. "Unlike you I can manage tact."

Al blinked at them and turned back to his meal. He really didn't want to know.

* * *

Ed ground against Winry's thigh as they kissed, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts.

Winry broke the kiss and whispered in his ear. "I bet kissing Ling would be like you fighting him, straining for dominance and shoving as much skin as possible together at a time." She licked Ed's neck.

Ed moaned. "Fuck." His head thumped on her shoulder as his hips twitched down against her. "Now? Really?"

"I bet Ling bites," Winry said, ignoring his words. "And that he fucks like he fights; strong, flexible, and intense." She punctuated her words with kisses and nips and pushing her thigh against the hardness in Ed's pants. "I want to watch, and then I want you to turn that passion on me."

There was a hitch in Ed's breath, then he was shuddering, coming harder than he ever had since he and Winry started to get more physical. He stilled, Winry panting beneath him, eyes wide and needy still. For a moment he studied her face, then he buried his nose in the crook of her neck again, feeling his face start to burn. "Shit. You win. I'll think about it."

"Think fast," Winry said. "There was a message this morning from Lan Fan, and they'll be here in two days." Before Ed could complain about the lack of notice, she dragged his hand—his right one as ever since he got it back it was more sensitive and it meant more—and dragged it between her thighs where she needed him most.

* * *

Ed's face burned as Ling grinned. Winry had asked him to join them, but it was Ed Ling had turned to. "It must be my lucky day," Ling said. "Two golden haired beauties in my bed."

"Who the hell are you calling a beauty?" Ed growled.

"Well," Winry said, draping herself along Ed's side. "He's not wrong."

Ed scrunched up his nose. "Win, is it too late to—"

"Yes." Winry grabbed a handful of Ling's loose top and pulled him in. From the way he kept grinning, it would be no problem getting him to take it off. She pulled Ling in for a kiss. Ling met her lips, warm and willing and pliant, letting her control it for the moment. The hint of teeth as they broke apart made her certain that it was just for the moment. She licked her lips, both men following the action. "Good," Winry said. "Now pass it on."

Ling's smile showed teeth as he leaned past her to Ed. Winry was satisfied to see that from there, Ed stopped trying to protest and started trying to get his hand down Ling's pants instead.


End file.
